


旧手机故障要及时排查

by myduoduoduo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15700788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myduoduoduo/pseuds/myduoduoduo
Summary: 朔间零盯着自己旧手机上的时间，准备为爱人庆祝生日。





	旧手机故障要及时排查

恋人过生日诸如此类值得纪念的日子如果忘记了难免会出麻烦，就算恋人贴心地原谅了自己也会过意不去。好在朔间零虽然经常玩着老人家的人设，被不止一次吐槽过是不是老年痴呆，但是该记得的日子还是记得的，该计划的该准备的自然一个也不会落下。

不用看日历他都知道今天是什么重要的日子，为了今天他先前翻遍书店DIY宝典比如《抓住他的胃！三十天手艺速成》《暗夜烘焙之王——黑暗主题蛋糕精选》《蛋糕的一百种用法》等等，趁恋人外出在厨房尝试良久，最终以重新买了一个电饭煲告终。要知道他朔间零可不是轻言放弃的人，在苦苦哀求擅长制作点心的弟弟拜托他帮自己速成一下蛋糕手艺之后，分外嫌弃自己的弟弟介绍了学生时期同社团的人来指导制作。

在对方耐心的教导和自己的天才大脑的双重作用下，失败了第七次的朔间零终于做出了看得过去的蛋糕。跟蛋糕店里的比起来差得远去了，但是他的晃牙是不会对卖相太过斤斤计较的家伙，更何况是他手制的，只要味道说得过去，做的人开心，吃的人放心。

至于为什么折腾这么久不选买一个蛋糕配好一点的礼物，一方面是手制带真情，靠着情感加分朔间相信不会在晃牙那里输给专业的，另一方面他也有自己的打算，蛋糕店顶多加点奶油水果块，只有在自己做的蛋糕里面才可以动手脚不是吗。

回家的时机也正好。下了通告快马加鞭赶回家，好在在十一点半出头一点踏进家门，看看自己电量不足的手机，没有错过七月十八日。浴室水正哗啦啦地响着，虽然猜不出晃牙洗到哪个步骤了，指不定下一秒水声就会停下来，但是趁这个时间赶紧布置一下现场正正好，朔间零觉得今天老天也是站在自己这边的，自己要是不成功就实在对不起他风风火火的近三十年了。

他猛地发现自己忘记买数字蜡烛，犹豫着要不要数二十八根小蜡烛插在蛋糕上作为顶替，在刚掏出蜡烛袋子的时候晃牙正巧从浴室走出来。对方在夏日的夜晚本身就穿的不多，刚从冒着蒸汽的浴室里出来就只穿了条短裤，毛巾搭在肩上，看见另一个屋主在客厅茶几鬼鬼祟祟，大大咧咧走过去敲敲同居人的背。

坐着陷在沉思里的朔间零吓了一跳。对方像收获什么稀有表情一样勾勾嘴角，好心重复又问了一遍在干什么，工作呢，怎么回来了。朔间零暗忖这是吾辈的狗狗给自己的考验吗，这么重要的日子他就算是千里之外都得让体能回到全盛时期飞也得飞回来呀。

狗狗可知道今天是什么日子？搞不清恋人是真忘了还是搞小测验的朔间选择迂回一点的问法。

大神晃牙朝朔间翻个白眼，捡起肩上的毛巾擦头，力量大的像是要把自己搓秃。他一边回复今天是朔间前辈工作日啊一边吐槽吸血鬼混蛋老年痴呆，水珠顺着脖颈划过胸口看得朔间一愣一愣。

完了，总是说自己老年痴呆的狗狗怕不是也患上了老年痴呆。不，不能说也，朔间很清楚装个傻可以在狗狗那里得到不少好处，干脆就把间歇犯傻写进人设，自己又不是真老年痴呆，可狗狗忘性怎么大了起来，居然连自己生日都不记得，这可如何是好。难道是Leon传染的？不可能，Leon就算是一位真老人家，可它机灵得很，跑起来不比年轻时候差。

朔间抬头对上Leon滴溜溜黑豆子一样的眼睛，对方友好对他比了个wink，他觉得刚才自己竟然怀疑Leon实在是太蠢，不免心虚起来。

眼下重要的是在十二点之前把祝福送出去把蛋糕吃了，夜间增加的多余热量可以用夜间运动来减少不必担心太多，要是不能把计划里的事干完他可白单人练习这么多天，总不能再拖到明年，这件事本身就是上一年拖下来的诶！

饶是原本游刃有余任风吹雨打自岿然不动的朔间零也紧张起来。长这么大他紧张的次数屈指可数，现在这回估计还是前几回的总和。过于完美的人也许真的是聚集了所有不完美在某些时间点爆发出来——比如现在。他盯着走来走去吹好头发套完上衣的大神晃牙看了许久，久到被凝视的当事人担心地在朔间眼前摆摆手，还把手心贴在额头量量体温。

“累了就去睡吧前辈。”

“我们吃蛋糕吧晃牙。”

同时开口了！不，吾辈不累，吾辈可以通宵，来我们吃蛋糕。

“先吃蛋糕吧。”

朔间零像壮胆一样重复一遍。晃牙眼看拗不过铁了心的老人家，顶着满头问号乖乖去厨房拿勺子和碟子。蛋糕先前就已经切好，只要小心点手别抖以防转运途中落地就好。

眼下两个人坐在客厅的沙发上吃蛋糕。狗最好不要食用奶油，让Leon眼睁睁盯着两个主人吃东西过于残忍，朔间忍痛割爱贡献出自己的生火腿片来安抚投来可怜视线的Leon。

各自慢悠悠解决第一块，朔间零扫视剩余的蛋糕回想东西藏在哪里，心里留个底。大概清楚下面走向的朔间为了更加冷静一点开始天马星空乱想，想着狗狗的狗狗不能吃奶油那狗狗可以吗，想着被科普的狗狗不能吃巧克力那情人节自己送狗狗的巧克力下落如何，想着给狗狗送圆环类的物品是不是项圈更合适一点。脑子里千万只狗在奔跑还汪汪直叫，分不清到底哪个才是自家的狗狗了。

心猿意马地叉着蛋糕，看恋人一口一口吃着完全没停下来。不会吧，难道因为狗狗囫囵吞枣式吃法已经把东西硬生生咽下去了？第二天马桶里见未免太糟糕了。朔间零盼望着下一口就能看到同居人停下来吐出圆环露出一脸惊讶。

同居人也确实停下来一脸惊讶。朔间零以为终于等到了，清清嗓子，放下手里的碟子刚准备开口，发现晃牙吐出一小截被嚼碎的蛋壳。

好吧，可以再等等。

心累地默默拿回自己的碟子叉一小口蛋糕，嘎嘣一下咬到什么硬质的东西，用了用力嚼不碎，用舌头清理了一下好像还是圆环形。

完了。

藏在蛋糕里求婚用的戒指被自己吃到了怎么办，急，在线等。

好在朔间不是一般人，他天资聪颖，临危不乱，灵活变通。自己的目的本身就是让戒指在对方嘴里出现，如果发生意外，强行移到对方嘴里不就解决了。

他抓住晃牙把食物咽下去和送进下一口的间隙，直接揪住对方的衣服领把人拉过来，先是蜻蜓点水一样亲吻，在对方接受之后撬开对方的嘴巴。

一吻结束，晃牙明显感觉朔间零往自己嘴里渡了什么东西，恋人不会无聊到偷渡蛋壳来耍他，因此他疑惑吐出来研究。

“所以你从刚才开始在纠结这个？”

“生日快乐狗狗……这本是吾辈送给晃牙的生日礼物，不小心出了点差错，不过好在最后物归原主。”

“戒指本大爷有很多啊？”

不，这不一样啊狗狗，装饰用的戒指和求婚戒指不一样啊！这一个打岔让朔间零原本练好的台词全部泡汤，直接说是求婚用未免太逊了。

“吾辈是在求婚……”

逊就逊吧，朔间悄悄看了看自己的手机，七月十八日二十三点五十一分，还有九分钟就是新的一天。他看见大神晃牙跟傻了一样迅速凝固又迅速解冻，脸把各种红转了一遍，最后红色全退到耳根，人气急败坏跳起来说朔间前辈这算什么。

就……求婚啊，虽然戏剧了一点有点尴尬。朔间零一滴冷汗从头滑到脚，搞不成被拒绝了？

“区区小环就想套住本大爷吗太小看人了前辈。”大神晃牙在茶几上东翻西翻，找出一支还能出油的圆珠笔，塞在朔间零的手里，“要这样。”

晃牙从搭在沙发上的上衣口袋里掏出叠好的纸展开丢在朔间零面前。

“给本大爷签字。”

白纸黑字三个大字婚姻届。朔间暗自感叹吾辈的狗狗想必是早已准备好，不愧是吾辈和狗狗心有灵犀，可签字的手还在抖，帅气的朔间零三字签得史无前例的丑，好在上面一行的大神晃牙四个字也好看不到哪里去，总之两个人算是半斤八两。该说是可喜可贺，可喜可贺。

还有一件事。小心翼翼叠好纸片的大神晃牙把东西归位。他的话听得朔间零一愣，想着还有什么事情，结婚场地？结婚时间？养不养孩子？同居这么久家务分配之类早解决好，需要紧急列入考虑范围的事应该没几样吧。

大神晃牙把自己的手机屏幕按开展示给朔间零看，朔间惊呼狗狗什么时候悄悄把屏保设置成吾辈的睡颜，气得晃牙大叫给本大爷睁大眼睛仔细看时间。

7月17日23：59。

“明天跟我出去换个好点的智能机吸血鬼混蛋，都说了学生时代的这款早淘汰了现在手机都是同一时间，看吧，时间都错了一天。”大神晃牙笑笑，“介于刚才那个时间不对，你还有一次机会祝本大爷生日快乐。”

好吧，他的狗狗已经长成不得了的大人了。眼前手机上的数字跳到四个零的瞬间，朔间零把同居人压在沙发上，手机的事一会儿再谈，他觉得他们现在得赶紧把刚才食用的热量全消耗掉，偶像长脂肪可不好。

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 17年给汪汪的生贺，在这里存个档。


End file.
